kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galbo
Galbos are limbless dragon enemies that appear in Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Galbos are mostly asleep, but if Kirby is nearby, they will launch a quick stream of flames at him. If held above Kirby's head they will shoot out a short burst of flames, a bit like a flamethrower. They closely resemble the Ice Dragon without arms or legs. Galbos give the Burning ability. A giant Galbo also appears in Neo Star Stage 1 as the mid-boss in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and two Yarikos appear for Kirby to use as ammo against him. A blue, water-spitting variation of Galbo appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where it grants the Water ability. The regular version of Galbo also appears in the game. While Galbo does not return as a regular enemy in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, a monstrous version appears as a mid-boss. In the Anime In the anime episode Hatch Me if You Can, Kirby finds a baby Galbo egg in Tokkori's nest, after which the egg eventually hatches. The baby Galbo becomes out of control and starts to eat everything in sight, but Kirby refuses to scold him for his troubles. It later turns out that Nightmare Enterprises hid the egg underneath Kirby so he would grow attached to him, which was all part of NME's plan to help King Dedede defeat him by using a king-sized adult Galbo that looks like the child, which they figure Kirby would be unwilling to attack because he would confuse it with the baby Galbo. Their trick works; Dedede buys the king-sized Galbo, whom Kirby quickly becomes reluctant to attack because of his attachment towards the baby Galbo. The baby Galbo is suddenly confused as to who to side with, and deals with a great amount of pressure. It finally decides to attack the adult version of itself. Angry, the adult Galbo counterattacks and seemingly destroys the smaller Galbo with a tremendous blast of fire. Enraged, Kirby becomes Fire Kirby and, with the Warp Star's help, destroys him in the same manner that he did to the Ice Dragon in the past, this time burning him from the inside out and inflating him so much that he explodes. Not long afterwards, the baby Galbo reveals that he had flame-proof skin, much to Kirby's relief. Oddly enough, though the baby Galbo survives, he is never seen again. Naturally, the Galbos' only real ability was to breathe fire, much like the ones in the games. Also, as opposed to the game Galbos, whose bodies were red, the anime Galbos were colored purple. They also had brown spines on their backs instead of orange. Trivia *In the anime, the baby Galbo is one of the two monsters to have befriended Kirby. The other is Chilly. Gallery kirby5-4_1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' 64 Galbo.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Mid-Boss Galbo.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (mid-boss) File:Hatched Galbo.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Galbo Friends.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Galbo Breath.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Galbo Boom.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KRtDL Galbo2.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites KDL3 Galbo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Galbo sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Demon Beast Category:Pets Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Burning Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Anime Characters